<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>training. by CELESTIA_LUDENBURGE_GOD_DAMNIT</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012070">training.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CELESTIA_LUDENBURGE_GOD_DAMNIT/pseuds/CELESTIA_LUDENBURGE_GOD_DAMNIT'>CELESTIA_LUDENBURGE_GOD_DAMNIT</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Attempt at Humor, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Character Study, Cute, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flustered Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Friendship/Love, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru are Separate People, Humor, Idiots in Love, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Kamukura Izuru Is Bad At Feelings, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko Swears, Love, M/M, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Romantic Fluff, Some Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, intentional lowercase, sorry - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:42:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CELESTIA_LUDENBURGE_GOD_DAMNIT/pseuds/CELESTIA_LUDENBURGE_GOD_DAMNIT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuyuhiko is looking for a sparring partner. Izuru is far from his first choice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamukura Izuru/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>training.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You can tell its me, Celezu, when the titles are bORING</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span><br/>his first choice wasn’t izuru kamukura; fuck, kamukura wasn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>close</span>
  </em>
  <span> to first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>fuyuhiko, after months of not doing anything because of school, was starting to become antsy with the want to train with someone. while peko would have been the ideal choice, training with her would have given her and his relationship away; which meant he would have to go ask his </span>
  <em>
    <span>classmates</span>
  </em>
  <span> instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nidai nekomaru, the ultimate team manager, was who he asked first. nidai was the perfect candidate, almost as good as peko even; he was a good trainer, had the needed agility to keep up with fuyuhiko and his lessons from the yakuza, and wasn’t as annoying as the rest of their classmates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>unfortunately, he was already training owari akane; that wouldn’t be a problem if it weren’t for the way they trained. while being strong and such was important, that seemed to be all owari cared about, meaning all her and nidai’s training was focused on brutal force. fuyuhiko was not planning on coming out of training everyday bleeding all over, no thank you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>canidate number one was a confirmed bust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>his next choice was tanaka gundham, who, surprisingly, had a very extensive knowledge on physical training and how to stay on the defense; fuyuhiko came to the conclusion that it was most likely because of how many aggressive animals he had to take care of on the daily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>respectfully, tanaka declined, speaking of bull shit fuyuhiko couldn’t make any sense of. staring at how ripped tanaka was seemed like a better pass time then trying to decipher whatever language the other was speaking; it was japanese, obviously, that was sarcasm, don’t be fucking stupid.</span>
</p><p><span>it only made sense later on to fuyuhiko when the day had ended that tanaka was trying to explain to him very vital information: he trained alone with </span><em><span>animals</span></em> <em><span>for animals</span></em><span>. while fuyuhiko wasn’t necessarily scared to do so, getting clawed up by a bear for </span><em><span>training</span></em><span> did not seem very pleasant.</span></p><p>
  <span>so, candidate two, while very hot, was also a bust. not that he could really be mad about it when the other seemed to really be sorry. and really hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>he had asked so many people before kamukura; mioda ibuki, hinata hajime, sonia nevermind - </span>
  <em>
    <span>she had to remind him to use her first name 5 different times during their conversation</span>
  </em>
  <span> -, and even ‘twogami.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>it was only a week later did kamukura finally approach him with that stupid look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the look of someone impossible to read. fuyuhiko hated it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“kuzuryu, i wish to bring something up with you.” kamukura’s voice was flat, not soft nor stern in the way he spoke. it was even more impressive than peko’s own voice; sometimes fuyuhiko thinks of how close the two should be with how similar they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“the fuck you wanna talk about?” “you have not approached me with your inquiry to train, even though i possess the skills to help and accompany you.” kamukura gave a small tilt of the head at the statement, as if he did not know the answer to why fuyuhiko has been avoiding him. of course kamukura would know what he was thinking, he always did, being the ultimate hope and all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>would it be considered bullying if fuyuhiko nicknamed the other ‘ultimate bullshit?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ok? you’re the mind reader, ya already know my reasoning.” this left the other staring at him blankly for a few moments, like a computer rebooting itself because of your shitty internet; kamukura being the computer and fuyuhiko’s attention span the shitty internet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“oh. well, while i am able to predict almost every outcome with ease, human emotions are not very easy to, um, understand. yes, i know the reason as to why you did not speak to me, however i don’t know why you hate me; we have not spoken much during our time as classmates so far.” there goes that stupid fucking head tilt again. fuyuhiko notes how it seemed to get less annoying and more adorable every time the other did it; like a toddler asking you for a snack while you work, the kid is speaking straight out their ass, but hey, at least they look cute doing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>fuyuhiko also notes how absurd it was to describe kamukura as adorable, even if it was only in his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“it’s because of your fucking attitude. i get you aren’t the best with emotions, but you should at least know social cues. you’re the literal ultimate everything. it just pisses me off, having you act like you don’t know when you’ve insulted me or anyone else. you literally did it to komaeda earlier, though the guy didn’t mind i guess.” it was probably just his imagination, but fuyuhiko swears he saw a flicker of guilt in kamukura’s eyes as he said that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>it disappeared as soon as it came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i can see what you mean. however, when it comes to social cues and such, i personally just don’t see any point in using them. they do not interest me. however, i suppose i can put in more effort if it will improve our relations with each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>fuyuhiko had to blink a few times as he processed what kamukura had said to him. he was going to put in more effort for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. why him, he had no idea; fuyuhiko has never really been nice to kamukura, so having the other’s opinion change so fast for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> was kind of giving him metaphorical whiplash at the moment. “uh. ok, that’s cool i guess.” he coughed into his hand a bit before looking off to the side; out of the both of them, fuyuhiko never thought he would be the one acting awkward during this conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>it was a small, teeny tiny, miniscule mistake to look back up at kamukura a moment later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“that’s nice. i hope to discuss training with you tomorrow.” kamukura seems to take a moment before smiling a small smile at the other, catching them both off guard. the expression had only lasted a second before vanishing from view, but fuyuhiko was sure that would not be the last time he saw that smile. “um, i shall be going. have a nice day, kuzuryu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kamukura left with small tint to his cheeks, leaving a very flustered and red fuyuhiko behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>it wouldn’t be an exaggeration to say both peko and souda wouldn’t leave him alone about it for weeks after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi :)</p><p>- celezu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>